dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Goku (Universe 8)
Son Gokū (孫悟空, Son Gokū) was a Saiyan from Universe 8. Gokū of Universe 8 had the same life as his Universe 18 counterpart until his fight against Vegeta. Here his request to spare Vegeta was not heard. As he recovered from the fight, his son Gohan along with Bulma and Krillin traveled to planet Namek to gather the Dragon Balls and revive their friends, but were killed by Freeza and his henchmen. He is subsequently killed by Freeza after attempting to avenge his deceased friends. Appearance Goku has the exact same appearance just like how he looked in the original manga. Goku is a man of decent height (5'9") and possess a very muscular physique that was attained from years of hard training. He has spiky black hair in the shape of a palm tree, which will never change due to his Saiyan genetics. Like most Saiyans, Goku has black eyes and has a somewhat tanned complexion to his skin. In terms of facial features, Goku is usually seen with a joyful expression on his character. Thus he will usually be seen smiling or laughing, though his looks will harden if the situation calls for it. Personality Gokū is shown to be a cheerful, energetic, and determined individual. Known for his love of competitions, Goku enjoys training every single day in order to improve his own strength. Gokū is a true family man at heart, and does whatever he can to help them out whenever possible. This selfless attitude also extends to his friends and enemies alike, in order to help them out and to give the villains a chance at redemption. This has best shown when he tried to tell Krillin to spare Vegeta's life, though he was too late to give the message out. History Goku has the exact same history as his canon counterpart until the saiyan invasion occurs, especially during the last moments of the Vegeta fight. Biography Saiyan Invasion: Climax After fighting against Nappa and Vegeta on November 3rd, Age 762, Gokū was severely wounded as Vegeta attempts to climb back inside of his spacecraft. When Krillin approaches Vegeta while vowing to avenge his slain friends, Gokū was too late to telepathically tell Krillin to 'stop'. When Vegeta died via decapitation, Gokū simply laments that he was too late, with his request not being all that reasonable to begin with. Trip To Namek Upon finally being fully healed, Gokū begins to train immensely since he would arrive within six days. During one of his training sessions, Gokū senses something terrible and abruptly ends his training in shock. He then tries to figure out what could have happened to lead to this terrible sensation. The Two Last Survivors Four days later, Gokū (wearing a breathing apparatus) arrives on Namek and discovers the corpses of Gohan, , Krillin, and Dende. After burying the corpses of his deceased son and friends, Gokū laments that he cannot bring anybody back to life due to there being no more dragon balls left in the universe. Suddenly he senses a ki that feels like Piccolo's and rushes over there with hope in his soul. After flying towards that direction, Gokū digs underground, discovers Nail, and drags him out who has been underground in critical condition for several days. When Nail pukes out a large amount of dirt from his system, Gokū decides to give him a senzu bean to rejuvenate him. Sometime afterwards, Gokū listens to Nail expressing his goal to kill Freeza despite the late Grand Elder Guru wanting no violence to be committed. Feeling the same way as Nail, Gokū expresses his desire to fight Freeza too since he needs to pay for his crimes and for the simple fact he may target Earth too. When Gokū hears King Kai telling him that he should avoid Freeza due to his incredible powers, Gokū sternly tells him that everyone he knows is dead and would be only joining them. Nail agrees with Gokū's statement as he continues to look at his destroyed home world. Later on King Kai gives Gokū the coordinates to Freeza's location thanks to Piccolo's intervention. A few days later while traveling to Freeza's planet in the Capsule Corp ship, Gokū and Nail silently ignore a soldier's attempt to have them identify themselves. An the 'unidentified' ship lands on the establishment, several soldiers race towards it while passing by and , who are slightly shocked by it as they were enjoying their lunch. With the soldiers on standby ready to attack the ship at a moments notice, the door slowly opens. As Gokū and Nail step out of the ship, Nail and Gokū note that the soldiers wear the same armor as the Saiyans. The soldiers shoot at the two but are easily defeated by them. Gokū is suddenly attacked by Recoome while soldiers begin to run and scream for back up. Not wanting to get caught in Recoome's attacks, Goku blocks his overhead blow (thus causing his feet to sink into the gravel) with Gokū immediately teleporting behind Recoome and punching his face straight into the concrete. With his opponent seemingly unconscious, Gokū is surprised by his strength and tells himself that he ended it quickly in case more of his kind comes. But before he could finish his thought, Burter suddenly punches Gokū straight in his gut, causing the proud Saiyan to lose spit in the process. Before Burter could follow up his attack, Gokū manages to deliver a hard kick to Burter's face which causes his body to slam onto the ground. Recoome immediately grabs Gokū's foot while mocking him to not underestimate him. Gokū calmly asks which one of the two is Freeza, which Recoome and Burter mock him for, with Burter saying he'd be tied up or dead when meeting Freeza. Nail steps in, which shocks Burter, surprised there is a surviving Namek. Off-screen but Goku manages to defeat Recoome as Nail defeats Burter before regrouping. Gokū and Nail are soon confronted by and . Out of anger, Jeice lashes out on Nail. As the last namek and ginyu force member battle, Gokū bends down to Guldo and asks him the whereabouts of Freeza, which frightens Guldo due to him seeing his power is beyond Recoome and Burters. He uses his time technique and runs from Gokū, then resulting into using his paralysis technique. Gokū struggles while caught in the technique, saying he knows the trick, and asks Guldo what 432 times 17 is. When his trick fails as Guldo becomes alarmed upon seeing Nail holding up Jeice's unconscious body, he prepares to impale Gokū with a pole via his telekinesis. As Goku prepares to use his maximum kaioken to free himself, Nail steps in and grabs the pole before brutally stomping Guldo into submission. As Goku thanks Nail, the two are soon confronted by the leader of the Ginyu Force, . He mentions the fact that Freeza isn´t in the capital at the moment and challenges the two warriors after calling them mad for defying Freeza. Nail points out that he is outclassed by Ginyu´s power, which Goku responds by using the Kaioken to fight Ginyu. Gokū Battles the Emperor of Terror After a few minutes of unseen combat between Ginyu and Gokū, Ginyu decides to tell Goku that he likes him, but is ignored by Freeza's arrival, which shocks both Gokū and Nail. As Goku continues to stare at Freeza's ship while ignoring Ginyu, the captain attempts to switch bodies with him but instead switches bodies with Nail as he throws himself in front of the technique to protect Gokū from it. With Nail in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in Nail's body, Ginyu attempts to change bodies with Gokū once again as Goku asks Nail if he is okay. Luckily for Goku the real Nail tackles Ginyu in order to distract him while telling Goku not to worry about him as he fights Freeza. While trying to figure out if that was the real Nail talking to him in Ginyu's body, Gokū confronts Freeza in mid-air as the tyrant descends from his ship. Finally facing the galactic tyrant who took everything away from him, Gokū notes that his power far surpasses the others by miles. As Freeza contemplates the Saiyans existence, Goku asks him to follow him and fight elsewhere so they don't endanger the innocent lives. Freeza angrily tells him he isn't going to fight him, but kill him in one shot, before firing a Death Beam. Activating the Kaio-ken in a heartbeat, Gokū attacks Freeza before sending him flying towards the ground. With Freeza angrier than before with him wishing to show Goku Hell, the Saiyan curses at himself for propelling Freeza towards the city as the tyrant sheds off his armor. Freeza then angrily transforms into his Second Restricted Form, which shocks Gokū. Smiling to himself, Freeza flies towards Gokū ready to punch him while laughing with abandon. Realizing his tactic, Gokū ducks and fires a Kamehameha that lights up the whole sky, which sends Freeza's smoldering body flying. Gokū flies over to Freeza's crashed site location while noting he is glad it is a wasteland to protect more civilians while believing he can still take down Freeza in his current form. Now beyond enraged , Freeza begins to ascend into his third form as Goku wonders how many times he can transform as he descends onto the ground. Upon completing his second transformation, Freeza uses his Death Bullet to hit Gokū, but is surprised that he survived it easily, thus becoming frustrated. Forced to use the Kaioken Level 10 to fight the Emperor, Freeza tries to smack Goku, but he manages to dodge it before kicking Freeza's head. After dodging another strike Goku fires another Kamehameha at Freeza, which creates a massive blue explosion. While standing over a battered Freeza, Goku says to him that he lost the battle and offers to spare his life if he promises to not hurt anyone ever again. Disgusted by Goku, Freeza immediately begins to transform into his original form, as Goku shields his body from the tyrants energy output. Death Upon completing his transformation as a humongous explosion occurs, Freeza is in his Original Form. Goku then notices Freeza charging up his Death Cannon, so he immediately uses the Kaioken Level 10 once more at full power. Upon firing the powerful energy blast, Goku struggles to hold himself together as the ball of death rushes towards the city. Upon breaching the outer walls, the emperor's capital is completely destroyed as Goku dies in the process. Thus the proud saiyan hero tale ends here as his body becomes atomized from Freeza's might. Because of his merits, Goku will most likely be allowed to keep his body in the afterlife. Power During the Vegeta saga Gokū was just as powerful as his counterpart from Universe 18 since he managed to fight off Vegeta before and after his Great Ape transformation. Before arriving on a destroyed Namek, Gokū was most likely as strong as his counterpart Gokū from Universe 18 when he first arrived on Namek. Thus his base power level must be around 90,000. Upon landing on Freeza's planet, it appeared that Gokū was initially struggling against Recoome and Burter, but was able to easily repel them later on. During his unseen battle against Captain Ginyu, Gokū was able to hold his own via an unknown Kaioken multiplier with Ginyu wishing to have his body afterwards. When fighting against Freeza, it appears that he is stronger than Universe 18 Gokū was when he first arrived on Namek, but most likely weaker than when he fought Freeza. Using a low Kaioken multiplier, Gokū was able to overpower Freeza in his first form though it looked like he suffered from a little fatigue. When Freeza goes into his second form, Gokū manages to overpower and injure him without using anything but his base strength. Gokū even states that he is capable of defeating Frieza at his current level. When Freeza goes into his third form, Gokū was able survive his energy blast nearly unscathed in base form, but needed to use a Kaioken x10 to surpass the space tyrant once again. But once Freeza accessed his original form, Gokū was completely outmatched and subsequently killed. Techniques Flight: The ability to levitate by manipulating one's ki. Telepathy: The ability to communicate by using one's mind. Was used when trying to tell Krillin to spare Vegeta, but was used too late. Kamehameha: A powerful azure energy wave that can deliver massive damage. Was used against Frieza during their final battle on Vunnvenly. Spirit Bomb: A powerful energy attack that utilizes the energy from surrounding life forms by having the user gather it and form it into a single condensed sphere. Has never utilized it except off-screen during his fight against Vegeta on Earth. Kaioken: A powerful amplification move which can multiply the users power in a heartbeat. The highest multiplier he was seen using was up to times ten. Uniquely his eyes become red during each usage. Trivia * According To Salagir on page 1273, King Kai told Gokū about Planet Namek's annihilation during his remaining four days of travel. Upon arrival, Gokū also found the corpses of Gohan, Krillin, Dende, and Bulma for burial thanks to King Kai. * Interestingly Gokū fails to include his wife, Chi-Chi, as somebody he knows as important to him on Page 1275, when he tells King Kai all of the people he know are already dead. **There is a Japanese myth that you sneeze every time someone talks bad about you. Chi-Chi sneezed during this scene (same thing happened to this Gokū when he was dead, when Piccolo told Gohan that his father would be a terrible teacher) *Gokū saying "He can instantly transport... I'd like to be able to do that" about Guldo is likely a reference to his Universe 18 counterparts Instant Transmission technique, which this version of Gokū never obtains. *Gokū's death in Universe 8, at the hands of Freeza, is very reminiscent of the death of his father Baddack by Freeza´s Supernova 27 years ago. **Also it is similar to how Future Gohan dies in canon too, though it was not by the hands of Frieza, but by the androids. * It is heavily implied that both Goku and Nail trained during their time between traveling from Namek to Frieza's capital. According to page 1276, they at least had a few days of training, which is supported by Nail going from a average Ginyu Force's level to being able to defeat a member on his own. * It is unknown if the "Maximum Kaioken" mentioned during his fight against Guldo was the kaioken x 10 during his final battle against Frieza. Gallery Category:Universe 8 Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Dead